Cigarrillo
by Liz Wolff - Muggle Artist
Summary: OneShot. Divagaciones y recuerdos de Ginny Weasley. Post Deathly Hallows.


_**N/A:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, blah, blah… Son de J.K.Rowling. Lo escribo sin ánimo de lucro, no me demanden (hay mejores cosas en las cuales emplear un abogado).  
Att: Muggle Artist.  
P.D: Creo que a estas alturas esto sobra pero puede tener Spoilers de Deathly Hallows._

.

**Cigarrillo**

.

Ahí estaba. Una vez más, sentada en frente de un trozo grande de pergamino, pensando en retomar su pasatiempo favorito en otras épocas: escribir. Era extraño pensar en cómo la guerra los había cambiado a todos y, ahora que todo había terminado, sentía difícil volver a empezar de nuevo. No sabía muy bien cómo relacionarse con su yo de antes, se sentía una persona completamente distinta y volver a hacer las "cosas de antes" la hacía sentir ajena, casi cómo si estuviese imitando el comportamiento de otra persona.

Respiró profundamente para después dar una calada al cigarrillo que sostenía con su mano izquierda. Fumar era una pequeña costumbre que había adquirido en el último año gracias a las preocupaciones de la guerra. Recordaba perfectamente el día que se fumó su primer cigarrillo:

Eran las horas de la madrugada. La preocupación la había dominado de nuevo y el insomnio le hacía compañía una vez más. Caminaba sigilosamente por un pasillo del cuarto piso, tratando de volver al cuarto de los requerimientos sin ser detectada. Maldijo por lo bajo el hecho de haber ido hasta las cocinas por un bocado de media noche. Si Neville se enteraba la iba a sermonear durante interminables horas.

- Y yo que pensaba que era el único merodeando el castillo a estas horas.

Se quedó fría, completamente paralizada por esa voz, como si hubiese sido víctima de un petríficus, mientras su mano derecha se cerraba fuertemente contra su varita.

- Tranquila Weasley. Hoy no estoy de humor para hacerte algo – dijo la figura apoyada en el alfeizar de la ventana. – Esta noche solo quiero fumarme en paz mi cigarrillo.

- ¡Y por qué abría de creerte serpiente! – contestó saliendo de su parálisis y levantando firmemente la varita.

- Baja el tono que alguien puede oírnos – susurró el joven cómo respuesta y pareció no inmutarse por la varita que apuntaba a su cara.

- ¿Qué? Estas drogado o algo Zabini…

- ¿Drogado? No – respondió despacio el joven Slytherin antes de darle otra calada al cigarrillo. – Algo borracho si, Weasley, pero nada que deba preocuparte.

- Pues entonces sigue en lo tuyo Zabini, me voy a dormir – y diciendo esto pretendió continuar su camino al cuarto de los requerimientos.

- Espera Weasley, no creerás que te voy a dejar ir así de fácil – la chica le lanzó una mirada asesina y se colocó en posición de ataque. – Cálmate. Después de todo, si quisiera delatarte con los Carrows ya lo hubiese hecho. Alecto me dejó este piso solo a mí así que no creo que nadie nos interrumpa.

- ¿Qué coños quieres de mi?

El chico la ignoró olímpicamente unos instantes mientras observaba el paisaje del lago y el bosque prohibido por la ventana, y sin voltear a mirarla dijo:

- Esta guerra nos está consumiendo a todos. Espero que pronto acabe todo – dijo como si estuviese hablando del clima. Dio otra calada a su cigarrillo y continuó – Estoy cansado de tantas muertes innecesarias.

- Que no te oiga tu Lord o sumaras la tuya. – No supo porqué lo dijo pero esa situación ya se estaba tornando un poco surreal. Un Slytherin hablando de sus sentimientos frente a la guerra. Momento. Un Slytherin hablando de cómo se siente y a ella!

- Casi te creo que estas preocupada por mi, un poco mas y te llevo a la enfermería – contestó él algo divertido con la situación.

La chica lo miró confundida. ¿Se estaba riendo? – ¿Qué coños haz tomado Zabini?

- Brandy muggle. ¿Quieres un poco? Creo que queda un poco en la botella de la esquina – dijo él señalando la botella más cercana. – Sabe a excremento de escreguto pero embriaga rápido.

Ginny miró por primera vez alrededor del chico y descubrió seis botellas vacías, desparramadas en el alfeizar, y otras dos a medio tomar. Zabini se veía realmente borracho.

- No te asustes, no las he envenenado. Además, - dijo mientras se enderezaba, casi cayéndose en el proceso – si te preocupa que pueda hechizarte, mi varita está abajo en el patio. Se me cayó cuando iba por la cuarta botella o ¿era la quinta? - trató de recordar mientras se rascaba la cabeza con un gesto torpe.

- Así que estás borracho y desarmado. ¿No te preocupa que pueda lanzarte un hechizo? – preguntó acercándose un poco más al chico.

- No – contestó tranquilo. – Eres tan condenadamente Griffyndor que **sé** que no lo harías.

- Estamos en medio de una guerra - razonó mientras quitaba mágicamente unas botellas para sentarse frente al moreno.

- Es verdad, pero no veo a nadie por aquí que se preocupe de eso. ¿Tu si? – dijo él apagando el cigarrillo, solo para encender otro. – Solo te estoy invitando un trago.

- Eso te va a hacer daño para los pulmones.

- Ahh… ¿qué mas da? Lo mas seguro es que me mate un avada antes que el cáncer – dijo él sonriendo tristemente.

- ¿Qué coños quieres de mi Zabini?

- Es Blaise. – Dijo el moreno acercándole la botella y tomando otra. Ante la mirada de la chica contestó – ¿Realmente quieres saberlo?

- Si – contestó ella recibiendo la botella desconfiada.

- Compañía, Weasley, y ya que estas aquí pues ¿qué mas da?

- Gracias, de verdad sabes cómo alagar a una chica – puntualizó ella.

- Y yo que creí que la ironía era marca Slytherin – contestó alzando una ceja.

- Ya, en serio. Responde mi pregunta.

- Deberías lavarte lo oídos. Ya respondí.

- Si vas a descargarte conmigo, creo que paso – contestó la pelirroja poniéndose de pie.

- Si te vas te acuso con los Carrow y con Longbottom. - ¿Había un tono de súplica en su voz?

- Eso es bajo, incluso para una serpiente. Además no olvides quien tiene la varita.

Un momento de silencio. Ella ya había dado el primer paso alejándose del muchacho cuando oyó su voz quebrarse en un susurro:

- Mi hermana menor ha muerto hace dos días. Me enteré por lechuza, hoy.

La chica se detuvo sin voltear a mirarlo. "¿Por qué habría de importarme? ¡Es Zabini! ¡Lo más seguro es que sea un mortífago!". Aún así volteó a mirarlo y, al verlo llorando decidió volver a sentarse con él.

- Mi madre me lo ha contado vía lechuza. Fue por una orden del Lord. Mi hermanita era el único impedimento par reclamar la herencia de su difunto esposo y el Lord necesitaba el dinero. – Blaise seguía llorando al hablar y su voz temblaba al pronunciar cada palabra.

- ¿Por qué me cuentas esto? – no quería ser insensible pero estaba confundida.

Él pareció no escucharla y continuó:

- Annie, tenía tan solo tres años. Mi madre prometió que no le haría nada. Ya teníamos suficiente dinero con todas las veces que habí… hip …a enviudado.

Ella permaneció en silencio. Él tomó otro trago de Brandy.

- Para de tomar Zabini, ya estas muy mal… - le habló suavemente la pelirroja. – Vamos, te llevo a la enfermería.

- No. Si Alecto te ve me quedo sin con quien conversar – contestó con una sonrisa triste. – Además estoy bien, mi record son 12 botellas de Brandy – terminó mientras mostraba nueve dedos.

- ¿Desde cuándo tomas Brandy muggle?

- Desde que Draco y yo nos volamos de Malfoy Manor hace tres años, con Pansy, a hacer una "exploración" de los bares muggles.

- ¡Ja ja ja! Draco Malfoy en un bar muggle!

- No te rías, y si le cuentas a alguien te juro que serán tus… ¡hip!

- ¿Mis últimas palabras?

- Bueno, si. Y las mías, si Draco se entera que te he contado.

Permanecieron un largo rato en silencio. Ella miraba el lago y pensaba en la vez que Harry la llevó allí a ver las estrellas bajo la capa invisible. Sonrió tristemente y trató de alejar sus pensamientos de Harry ya que terminaría recordando la distancia que los separaba en esos momentos, pero era demasiado tarde. Zabini se había quedado observándola desde un momento antes y le paso de nuevo la botella.

- Parece que tú también necesitas un trago. – Y, cómo si acabase de caer en cuenta, preguntó - ¿qué haces vagando por los pasillos sola, a esta hora y teniendo en cuenta quien eres, en un castillo lleno de mortífagos?

- No podía dormir – contestó levantando los hombros.

- ¿Preocupada por la enfermedad de tu hermano o pensando en Potter?

- Ninguna – mintió mientras aceptaba por primera vez el trago que le ofrecía el moreno.

- Él está bien, donde quiera que esté. – Contestó Blaise, reconociendo la mentira de la chica, antes de sacar un cigarrillo nuevo. – Además, si algo le hubiese pasado al pequeño Potty, ya nos habríamos enterado, ¿no crees?

Ella lo miró un instante y luego preguntó:

- ¿Me das uno? He oído que sirve para calmar la ansiedad. – Se excusó.

- ¿No que era malo para los pulmones? – contestó socarronamente.

- Tu lo dijiste, lo más seguro en estos tiempos es que nos mate un avada primero.

Ese había sido su primer cigarrillo. Recuerda que se atoró y tosió a mas no poder esa noche, pero después del tercero (y con la ayuda del Brandy muggle) los demás fueron mejores cada vez.

Después de esa noche, nunca volvió a hablar con Blaise aunque de ahí en adelante, durante ese año, le llegaba una lechuza semanal con un paquete de cigarrillos. Nunca había remitente, pero ella sabía perfectamente de quién venían y estaba agradecida, no podía negarlo.

Si. Ya sabía de qué escribiría, aunque obviamente cambiando un poco los hechos y los protagonistas. Si alguien en su familia se llegaba a enterar de que fumaba, estaba muerta. Definitivamente no estaba para aguantarse la bronca de sus hermanos, de sus padres, de Harry, o el discurso de Hermione.

- - - - - - - - - - -

_**N/A:** ¡Muchas gracias por los reviews!__  
Gracias especiales para Phooka por sus consejos ortográficos y de redacción.  
Si ven algo más que se me haya olvidado, no duden en contarme._


End file.
